Naruko Aoba
Naruko Aoba (青葉 鳴子, Aoba Naruko) is the magical girl representative of Miyagi Prefecture, accompanied by her misaki Takesuzume. She appears in Magica Wars Tactics, the Magica Wars Zanbatsu ''PS Vita and the anime series. She was designed by Kae Yamaguchi and her voice actor is Miho Arakawa. Bio Appearance Naruko is fair-skinned with big blue eyes worn with peach makeup. She has short dark blue hair with straight cut bangs and long forelocks reaching her chest. At the back of her head are two large red and white ornaments with multiple red and blue streamers hanging from them, resembling pigtails. At the top of her head is a red wrapped ornament resembling a tiara. She wears a white dress with the bottom divided into four sections, each with a red and gold detail along the hem. At the chest is a large red design with pieces of it formed into a shape reminiscent of a leaf between the top of her chest and to her neck. A flowr design rests below it, with a thin gold band on each side of her stomach. Her skirt is a dark blue pleat with polka-dots of dark green, yellow, white, red, and blue all over it. Beneath her skirt is a ruffled red petticoat. On each arm is a long white glove with a red wrapped ornament as the cuff, resembling her head accessory. Around her neck is a white, gold, and red choker. She wears gold and black platform shoes with tall white socks that have a leaf design spiraling around them and partially onto her leg. Personality She is known for her bright and positive attitude, although she can also be an airhead at times, and often spends her time tending to rice paddy fields near her home. Background Before becoming a magical girl, Naruko is a typical middle school student who studies in Miyagi Prefecture. She meets Takesuzume one day, which she mistook for a farm pest, and was struck by Takesuzume's magic, instantly turning her into a magical girl. After this meeting with Takesuzume, Naruko splits her time between studies and acting as the guardian of Miyagi Prefecture. Naruko showed reluctance to taking up her role because her outfit resembles cosplay, and she even admits that she lacks the resolve to seal Magatsuhi because of how she got her powers. Despite this, Naruko manages to use the urge to protect her hometown to push through her duties. Abilities Naruko primarily uses '''Tanikaze' (谷風, lit., "valley wind"), a kokeshi-shaped large mace as a weapon, which has the ability to seal any Magatsuhi struck by it. While using the club in combat slows down Naruko considerably, she can use the ball-and-chain attachment at the end of the club to extend her combat range and take out enemies from a distance. Character Design Key details: *Her hair is adorned with a pair of large headpieces similar to the decorations made during Tanabata. *The sleeves on her dress, her head and her shoes have details similar to the official seal of Miyagi Prefecture. Trivia *Naruko's name was derived from two festival-related terms. Her first name Naruko was derived from the wooden percussion instrument featured in the Michinoku Yosakoi Festival, while her surname is derived from the Sendai Aoba Festival. References Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Tōhoku region